Greenscales
by MoonlightDragon777
Summary: A seven year old Harry runs away from his aunt and uncle with his pet and familiar, Greenscales. Voldemort adopts him and he attends Durmstrang under a different name. Dark/light hating Harry. Rating because of mention of abuse and because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This story is a trial run of an idea that crossed my mind. I have a basic outline of what I want to happen, so please give it a shot and read the story. I need feedback. I'm also warning you now; updates will probably be irregular, sorry. Please enjoy this trial run.

Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once. I do not own Harry Potter; all rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

Greenscales Chapter 1

"Ready, Greenscales?"

"Of course, Harry."

"Then let's move out."

The two left the room, heading for the outside world. Out in the sitting room, the two slowed down to listen to both the inside and outside sounds. Inside, there was complete silence. Outside, however, was a storm of action and motion. Well, actually there _was _a storm outside.

When they listened, Harry and Greenscales could hear the smooth patter of rain against the windows and ground. In the distance, they could hear the loud rumble of thunder following the lighting that, unknown to them until they heard the thunder, had flashed across the sky approximately twenty seconds before.

"Great," Harry mumbled almost to himself, "it's raining. Now we'll have to find shelter under a tree somewhere in the forest and the ground we rest on will still be damp!"

"Calm, Harry, all will be fine as long as we remain with our calm demeanor," reassured Greenscales.

Harry and Greenscales opened the front door and exited. Harry quietly closed the door behind him. It was not locked, but that was of no matter. When the couple inside awoke, they would continue to accuse each other of not locking the door until they discovered the boy missing from the cupboard.

Trotting off to the forest, the companions faced some difficulties. First of all, they had completely forgotten to bring a flashlight, and though Harry had good night vision, it didn't prevent him from tripping on a few roots here and there. There was also the issue of the rain. After a while of speed walking through the grounds to the forest, Harry was soaked through to the bone and Greenscales was finding it hard to get warm as well. However, the two ignored that and continued on towards their destination.

After some time, the two came across a comfortable looking tree. As a matter of fact, Harry noticed that the ground below it was not even wet. Harry pulled out his bedroll and spread it on the ground. Next, Harry pulled the extra blankets he had brought along and lined the bedroll making it even warmer. He was convinced now that he would be at least moderately warm and cozy during the night. Before slipping in to his bedroll, Harry changed into drier and therefore cozier pajamas. He completed all of these tasks while Greenscales was still wrapped around his neck.

At last, just before he slipped into a much needed sleep Harry mumbled, "I dub thou Umbrella Tree."

Greenscales made a noise that sounded like a snakes crude imitation of a chuckle was. He slithered off of Harry's neck, only to wrap himself around Harry's middle. Unconsciously, Harry felt this, but he wasn't very aware. Greenscales, however, felt the difference immediately. Harry's stomach was far nicer than his neck had been because it gave off more heat. In any event, eventually Greenscales followed his friend into sleep.

Greenscale Greenscale Greenscales

"POTTER!" screamed a man. He looked rather like a fat walrus that had been given leg to walk on land and torment all the human beings. Come to think of it, he was even uglier than that and there was no need to insult a walrus. He had a short, thick neck that could probably hardly hold up his head and was good for nothing else. He banged on the door of the cupboard under the stairs. Once more he called, "POTTER!" Finally, he gave up with merely calling him and started with the threats. "You have ten seconds to get out her or I will whip you so hard you'll wish you had never been born," he said in a deathly quiet voice. Why couldn't his wife be doing this? It was supposed to be her job anyway. But, no, she had to take care of their Ickle Diddykins at the moment. When he didn't hear any shuffling or the standard response of "yes Uncle Vernon", he quickly retched open the cupboard door.

What he saw was almost enough to make him scream out loud. As it was, he let out and undignified squeak at what he noticed.

The boy was not there. It hadn't been him or Petunia that had left the door unlocked last night. It was the boy's fault. _ Stupid Potter!_ He thought. The ungrateful whelp had simply walked out the door and left! Wait until Petunia heard about this. She'd be very upset in the way that she would have a fit. He, Vernon Dursely, had lost his servant.

"Petunia!" he called

"Coming dear," she called back. He heard pitter-patter as his wife came strolling down the stairs. She found him standing inside the cupboard under the stairs.

"Pe-Petunia," he began, "the b-boy is missing. It seems as though he just walked right out the door last night!"

Petunia was raging inside. She just wanted to take her frying pan and smack someone upside the head. Of course, she couldn't hurt her precious baby boy or her most lovely husband. She had to vent her anger on someone…perhaps the boy. But the boy was missing! He was the source of her anger, the reason she wanted to scream.

"Vernon, phone the police. We need to file a missing persons report. We A) don't want to look suspicious, and most importantly, B) NEED OUR SERVANT BACK!" Vernon did as she said right away and he agreed with his wife one hundred percent. They would file the report and he would be searched for. However, the search part would only come after forty-eight hours, two days, after they first call saying the boy was missing. They could come up with a cover story, and a good one at that. That's one thing Durselys were always good at, making excuses. Many would say that that was not a talent to be proud of, but Vernon thought otherwise.

Vernon dialed the number, "Surrey Police Station, how may I help you?"

Vernon said, "I'd like to file a missing persons report."

"Okay, Sir, could you please tell me what happened?" she questioned.

Vernon replied, "My nephew was playing outside in our backyard while we were preparing lunch yesterday. The rest of my family was talking and socializing so we didn't notice right away that he was missing." Here, Vernon paused for a breath, so far so good on the excuse. "You see, my nephew lives with my wife, son, and I because his parents are deceased. Anyway, when we called him in for lunch, he wasn't in the yard. We assumed he had gone to a friend's house or even to the market. My wife and I were tired that evening so we went to bed early. We did not realize that our nephew hadn't made it home."

"Thank you for the information on that, Sir, but I need to take down your names and information. So, if you could please start with your nephew's name," she asked.

"Absolutely, my nephew's name is Harry Potter. My name is Vernon Dursely," he answered.

"I will ask you to please stand by for forty-eight hours and see if your nephew does or does not come home. If he doesn't, kindly call back and ask for Veronica Gael, that's me."

"Okay, thank you for your time, ma'am," Vernon answered with a fake politeness that was not evident in his voice. Phase one of the plan had gone well. He _**would**_ get his servant back if it was the last thing he did.

Greenscales Greenscales Greenscales

A/N Sorry, it's me again. If you have any comments, questions, or concerns, please feel free to leave a review or PM me. If you would like me to continue, however, I will need something to go on. Have a good rest of the night/day/whatever time it is that you read this. =D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I'm back for the second chapter of my story, Greenscales. Thank you to those who added the story to their favorites or to their alerts. Special thanks to my first reviewer, Cassia4u. A virtual cookie for you! You should check out her story, Love Changes You the Eagle and the Snake, if you like romance stories with Draco! Also special thanks to my second reviewer, Evelyn. Myhki .Riddle. If you enjoy humor with Dumbledore bashing, then read her story, Ramblings of a Cynical Brat.

And now, after that rather long author's note, let the story continue! =D

Greenscales Chapter 2

When Harry awoke, the first thing he did was to try and turn on the light bulb in his cupboard. When he couldn't find it, he opened his eyes to find that he was, in fact, not in his cupboard that had served as his room for the last six years, when he came to his aunt and uncle's house. The events of the previous night came back to him. He remembered the storm, being sopping wet with Greenscales clinging to his neck trying to keep himself warm. He remembered finding the tree and then getting ready to sleep. He had given the tree a name; he remembered it-Umbrella Tree.

It was then that Harry realized that Greenscales was not wrapped around his neck as usual.

"Greenscales, Greenscales?" he called, but to no avail. He began to search in the surrounding area for any sign of a sleeping (he suppressed the thought that his familiar might be dead) snake. It took him a minute, one whole minute to realize that the area under his shirt by his stomach was bulging with a thin line.

Lifting his shirt slightly, Harry saw the hard scales of a green snake, marked with the all too familiar pattern of a circle within a triangle. He saw the faint crack on the scales inside the mark going straight down the middle of the triangle. There, wrapped around his stomach was his snake. Nobody else's snake, just his, Greenscales. The one who had told him about magic and its significance to him, his own significance to the wizarding world and all other important things he had to know about that world. The world that he so ungracefully had been thrown from all because of some meddling, old, evil man by the name of Dumbledore.

He woke the snake up. Greenscales hissed indignantly in his sleep. Harry shook him again. This time the snake stirred.

"Yes, Harry?" he asked.

"I need you to do me a favor," Harry prompted to Greenscales.

"And what might that be, pray tell?" he asked seeming impatiently. Harry knew this wasn't the case.

"I want you to sneak into town and see if there are any missing person posters up with a picture of me. If experience is anything to judge by, my relatives would have staged something about me missing. Try and get a newspaper if you can," Harry shot out the plan to Greenscales.

"Alright give me about an hour and a half," and he slithered off into the town. He returned in the time he said he would with a newspaper clamped in his jaws. He placed it in front of Harry who was meditating. Greenscales waited until Harry was finished reading it and then reported that he had seen several posters of the previous description tacked everywhere throughout the town.

The mornings progressed like this for about two weeks. One newspaper heading read: _**Harry Potter Missing, Search Continues**_. That was on the eighth day of hiding out. Occasional headlines such as that kept appearing for several days. That is, until one day, Greenscales brought the newspaper with some interesting news.

"You'll want to read this one, Harry. Everyone in that Muggle town is talking about it," Greenscales informed Harry upon arrival at the Umbrella Tree where they had been staying.

Harry Looked down at the now unfurled newspaper the Headline on the front page read:_** Harry Potter Declared Dead**_.

He looked down at the article below.

_Seven year old Harry Potter nephew of Vernon and Petunia Dursely and cousin of Dudley Dursely has been declared dead. Two weeks ago, a frantic Vernon Dursely called the Surrey Police Station with a cry for help for his nephew. He waited the standard forty-eight hour and called back. Thus, the search commenced. It went on for two weeks and now we are sad to say that young Harry Potter is dead. There will be a memorial service held a week from tomorrow for the little boy. Neither Vernon, Petunia, nor Dudley Dursely was willing to give a statement. We suspect they were too caught up in grief for their nephew and cousin._

"Hmmm," Harry thought, "sounds interesting"

"Indeed"

"So, do you think I could use magic now without the trace or the Ministry of Magic being able to track me down?

"I'm pretty sure that would work out," assumed Greenscales.

"Okay then, if I were you, I would wrap yourself securely around my arm. I'm going to try to Apparate.

"Alrighty, then," as he said this, Greenscales wrapped himself around Harry's arm.

Harry kept a tight grip on Greenscales. He gathered all his determination, focusing on the destination, all the while still promoting his desire to leave this forest, Surrey, and his past life behind him. He spun on his heel.

Harry couldn't breathe. However, he didn't struggle. He knew this was a normal part of Apparation. He knew he had done it because he had heard the faint, distant, pop as he Disapparated. Not soon enough, the sensation of having a tight chest, as if he had pneumonia, left him. Opening his eyes, he saw that he had appeared in a dark alley as he had pictured in his mind.

"You alright, Greenscales?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, just a bit jarred," was the reply to his question.

They evacuated the alley, only to emerge in a huge city with tons of cars flying by.

Harry wished that his appearance would change. He felt his hair grow shorter and from what Greenscales had said, it had also become a honey brown instead of midnight black.

"Your scar is gone!" Greenscales exclaimed.

"Is it now? Well that's a definite advantage."

They walked down the streets of London searching for the Leaky Cauldron. It took them an hour, but, eventually, Greenscales spotted it.

"There it is, Harry. Look to you left."

"Ah, yes," Harry said. Harry stopped before entering the pub. He thought for a moment, and then asked, "I guess we should change my name, any ideas?"

"Garry Harrow?"

"That sounds like too much of an American name."

"Jerry Greenwell?"

"That sounds appropriate," Harry agreed. With that, they entered the Leaky Cauldron.

Inside, the building was dimly lit. On one side, there was a bar with the bartender sitting on a stool behind it. Spread out across the room was an array of tables and chairs. A few were occupied with shoppers from Diagon Alley or people staying for a drink and some dinner. He noticed a man sitting in the dark corner of the room at a table way in the shadows. He had blue-ish steel-grey eyes with silky black hair. If Harry could say so himself, he'd call this man handsome.

Harry put the thoughts of this man out of his head and marched straight over to the bar. "Hi, my name is Tom; I'm the owner and the bartender of this little pub here. What can I do for you? You look a little young to be here by yourself."

Harry was, in fact, not alone. The man, Tom, he reminded himself, just didn't know that Greenscales was underneath his shirt. "I need to get to Diagon Alley. My family and I Flooed here, but I ended up a grate behind and ended up here instead of inside Diagon Alley." That sounded convincing enough.

"Well, that's quite alright. I'll have you back with your family in a jiffy. If I may ask, what is your name?"

"My name is Jerry Greenwell," Harry replied confidently.

"Hmmm, Greenwell, Greenwell," he muttered, "I don't think I've heard that name before."

"I'm Muggleborn, Sir. My sister is also a witch and she turned eleven this year. When we found out, all the things we were able to do finally made sense. Anyway, her and our parents Flooed there with Professor Sinistra."

"I see. Now, let's get you back to your family." With that, he led Harry out to a courtyard in the back of the pub. He tapped the bricks on the wall in a certain order.

The next thing he knew, Harry saw the bricks to the Alley rearrange themselves right before his very eyes. He suppressed his amazement with this.

What he didn't know, was that Tom the bartender had been watching his reaction the whole time.

_That's strange,_ Tom thought_, usually when Muggles, Muggleborns, or even Purebloods who see the alley for the first time have their eyes almost coming out of their head. This boy doesn't even look the least bit phased! Maybe I should ask Dumbledore about a Greenwell Muggleborn coming to Hogwarts._

Tom watched as Harry, or rather, Jerry to him, scampered off a little too quickly. It looked as if he was headed towards Gringotts.

Greenscales Greenscales Greenscales

Vernon and Petunia were lying down in their bed trying to sleep. Neither could. Both were fuming. The boy was dead. Their servant was _**dead**_ he couldn't come back. Well, at least the boy's freakishness was out of their house. They were no longer plagued by…by… he couldn't bring himself to say the word. _**It **_was out of his house forever.

They wouldn't have to deal with the boy's sass. Nor would they have to listen to his back talk.

_Good riddance, I say,_ Vernon thought.

Petunia was different. She was still as angry as her husband. With her, though, there was another emotion there. Guilt? The boy was, after all, her sister's son. But, she just couldn't shake the thought that Harry was one of- _Their kind. _

Greenscales Greenscales Greenscales

Harry meandered through Diagon Alley. There were many places that looked interesting. The Alley harbored a book shop, and apothecary, a robe place (he made a note to go there when he had money to get a real wardrobe), a pet shop, and even a place where you could by broomsticks! But, the most magnificent building of all was Gringotts, the wizarding bank.

The marble building was pure white in color as if it had just been polished. The bank sparkled and blinded him for a moment.

He walked up to the building. Outside, there were two goblins guarding the outer entrance. The golden doors looked very intricate and complicated. Past the first pair of double doors was another set. These were the same except that they were silver. Also, they had a poem carved into the middle. It read:

_**Enter, stranger, but take heed  
>Of what awaits the sin of greed<br>For those who take, but do not earn,  
>Must pay most dearly in their turn.<br>So if you seek beneath our floors  
>A treasure that was never yours,<br>Thief, you have been warned, beware  
>Of finding more than treasure there.<strong>_

So, the goblins were certainly not a group to cross.

What Harry didn't know, was that the strange man from the shop had followed him to where he was now standing. Without that knowledge, Harry entered the bank.

Greenscales Greenscales Greenscales

A/N Yes, I did just copy the poem from the book (Harry Potter and the Philosophers/Sorcerer's Stone), no need to ask. Two updates in two days will not be a regular occurrence; I was just review/story alert/story favorite happy, so I decided to be generous. So, remember to review, etc. they inspire me to write faster and to upload! =D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thank you once again to all the people who reviewed/favorite/put this story on alert. Keep them coming, they inspire me to write. I'm sorry it's been a few days, but I've been lazy and busy at the same time. I've had terrible writers block, also. =D!

O.K. so, from now on, Parseltoungue will look like *this in these things whatever they're called…*

Now, after another consecutive author's note, enjoy the story before I bore you to death.

Greenscales Chapter 3

Harry went up the aisle of the Gringotts entrance hall. There were desks lining the sides with a goblin manning each. He walked straight up to the front desk and stood there, silent, stoically. He kept like that for a few minutes, that is, until he got impatient. Hey, seven year olds can't stay still_ that_ long.

"Ahem," he said in a fake deep voice the made him sound really weird.

The goblin looked up, "Yes?"

"Hello, good Sir. I would like to make a withdrawal from my account."

"Have you your key?" the goblin asked gruffly.

"Sorry, I haven't, Mr, uhh; umm…What did you say your name was again?" Harry asked.

"I didn't. My name is Locksteel, and in the event that you do not have your vault key, you will have to take an identity test to access your account."

"That's quite alright, Locksteel," Harry told the goblin.

"Right this way, then." He would never admit it, but Locksteel was astonished that the wizard had used his own name. That never happened. Then again, this was Harry Potter he was talking…or rather thinking about. Yes, he knew his customer was Harry Potter, the famous Boy-Who-Lived in the wizarding world.

Locksteel led Harry deep down into the passages under Gringotts. It was quite dark and damp, but Harry was okay with that.

Finally, they arrived in a room. The walls were a gray slate of stone and were quite bland. Cracks flowed up, down, and horizontally, across the slates of wall. In the middle of the room stood a simple wooden table and two chairs, one on either side of the table. A bowl that looked to be made out of royal Chinese jade was on the table.

If you could just prick your finger, all we will need is three drops of blood. Harry used a Muggle pushpin that Locksteel offered him and pricked the fourth finger on his left hand. Using his other hand, Harry massaged the blood out of the finger so that three drops came out and landed inside the jade bowl.

The goblin brought out a piece of parchment. After placing it on the table, Locksteel poured the blood over the parchment, spreading it along its surface. With that, he place Harry's palm over the piece of parchment. Then, he began to chant:

"Me montrer l'héritage vrai," Locksteel chanted over and over again. On the seventh round of Locksteel chanting the sentence, Harry saw it glow a silvery colour. As the light faded, thin, spindly lines weaved their way across the surface with emerald green ink.

It read:

_**Harry Potter, son of James Potter and Lily Potter-Evans**_

_**Born: 31 July, 1980**_

_**Died: 31 October, 1981**_

_**Re-born: 31 October, 1981**_

_**Inheritance: Noble and most Ancient House of Potter (Father, James Potter's side)**_

_**Potter Trust Vault [Activated summer of 1990 3,000 Galleons added per year until Hogwarts Graduation (1998)]**_

_**Evans account (Muggle bank, from mother, Lily Potter nee Evans' side)**_

_**Account sums:**_

_**Main Potter Vault-7,870,337 Galleons, 7 Sickles and 3 Knuts**_

_**Potter Trust Vault- 3,000 Galleons per year beginning summer of 1990 (not including anything withdrawn upon account's activation)**_

_**Evans Account-Unknown amount check Muggle bank, "Bank of Scotland"**_

Harry stared at the paper with a blank mask on. Not all too surprising, though, he had to admit, he hadn't expected the Muggle Evans account to show up on the inheritance/identity paper. Heck, he didn't even know he had it! The other two weren't as surprising. It was, of course, expected that he was of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. He had also suspected that his parents would give him some sort of trust account so that he could learn money management (basically not overspending and assuring that he would have enough money for school if he somehow didn't get his inheritance) before allowing him to take control of the Main Potter Vault.

He, however, was about to ruin the whole idea of using the trust vault until he graduated idea.

He asked, "Soooo, you wouldn't mind if I cancelled the trust vault, allowing that money to stay in the main vaults would you?"

"Of course not, Mr. Potter. I would not mind in the slightest," Locksteel replied.

"Great, I would like to visit my main vault soon, but first I have a little question for you," stated Harry. "If I wanted to become emancipated, would that be possible? For an underage wizard to be relieved from the trace"

"Yes," said Locksteel.

"Then let it be so," Harry announced.

Harry was told to repeat the same processes of blood distribution as was so for the last ritual performed. Locksteel, once again, pulled out a piece of parchment and set it on the table. He poured the blood on the parchment. Then, Locksteel said a series of words that were very well incoherent to Harry, almost as if he was speaking Gibberish. Harry would later find out from Greenscales that what he was speaking was Gobbledegook and the phrase roughly translated to this: _Be free of binds to the magical core, allow it to reign free. _

Harry felt as though something was compressing around his stomach and chest. The feeling held for a few moments, eventually passing. To Harry, it felt as though a great weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, and he felt freer and lighter than he ever had before. Almost as if rumbling, dark, cold thunderheads had retreated from him.

"Great, thanks!" he exclaimed, "I feel so much better. Now, if you could please take me to vault?"

"Of course Mister Potter," Locksteel answered.

He took Harry down through some tunnels, and, eventually, they arrived in a room with a cart. They boarded and were immediately launched into a rollercoaster ride through various passages. They arrived in front of three vaults. One was labelled 829, the other was labelled 830, and the last was 831. The goblin walked straight up to vault 830. Holding out a finger, he stroked it 3 times, and the vault opened. Harry walked inside and took out a velvet pouch. He quickly filled it with a variety of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts.

The two left the vault and went back to the main hall of Gringotts. Harry thanked Locksteel again and proceeded to leave the bank, the handsome man from The Leaky Cauldron following him all the way.

Greenscales, Greenscales, Greenscales

Harry did as he had promised and bought himself some new clothes from Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. He was tempted to go inside the broom shop, but restrained himself.

Harry then went into a supplies shop. There, he obtained a bag with an undetectable extension charm. It looked very much like a Muggle rucksack. As the bag was extended, it could fit everything he needed to in it, and nobody would know that it held all the supplies that he owned (which was quite a bit considering the size of his new wardrobe.

After getting his wardrobe and rucksack, he had one last piece of business to attend to in Diagon Alley-books.

He walked inside of Flourish and Blott's. Strolling around the shop, he searched through many titles. The books he picked up included some on becoming an animagus as well as other advanced Transfiguration books. He included some on charms, and other basic wizard subjects. He paid for the books and left the shop.

Greenscales, Greenscales, Greenscales

Despite that he was done with Diagon Alley, he was not yet done shopping. Harry wandered down the Alley until he reached his destination.

He turned down a smaller branch of the huge wizarding Shopping-Alley-Centre-Thingy. Knocturne Alley. He was interested in merely looking around, possibly buying something if it really sparked his interest.

He was rounding on a shop, when, suddenly, he was grabbed from behind and taken into a small nook. It was that weird man from the Leaky Cauldron.

"I know who you are," the man remarked coldly.

"I know who you are," Harry challenged, not that he really knew who the man was, "but first let's be sure you're not getting the wrong impression. I want to make sure that you have my name right. It's Jerry Greenwell," he enunciated.

"Pft! You can't fool me, Boy," he said pretty calmly," Your Harry Potter and there's no denying it." The man then waved his hand and Harry could tell that his Glamor had been removed.

"Now," the man started, "my name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. I'm guessing you don't recognise the name?"

*Of course I know who you are! Your Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord, Ruler of the Dark Side! How could I not know your name?* he rushed out in Parseltoungue.

*You're a Parselmouth!* Tom hiss-exclaimed in the same tongue.

*Of course I'm a Snake-Speaker. This is my pet snake, Greenscales,* Harry introduced.

*Hello, Greenscales. Well, Harry, I was just planning on killing you here, but-*

He was interrupted by Harry, *Well, that's nice! You meet someone and you try to kill them!*

Tom made a hissing noise that was not a coherent word in Parseltoungue. Then, he said, *As I was saying; now I changed my mind. Harry Potter, would you like to come and live with me as an adopted child?*

"Well, now that you mention it, I would love to!" Harry reverted back to English.

Greenscales, Greenscales, Greenscales

A/N So, what did you think of the chapter? Let me know by reviewing or by PMing me. I would really appreciate it! Also, I would like to know what you want Harry's name to be. I'm planning on changing the name within the next few chapters. So, let me know what you think with one of those methods up there ^ I also apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. For some reason, I get this weird feeling that this chapter has a lot, but I can't be sure, so if you catch anything; let me know so that I may change it. I also apologize if Voldy sounds a bit OOC.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Sorry I took so freaking long for this chapter. It was a mixture of Sirius procrastination, lack of inspiration, and my inability to find time to write until now. You can thank school starting for that last one *silently curses school*.

I have an explanation for why Voldemort was so OOC and it's sort of explained in this chapter. I have also decided on a name for Harry as Voldemort's son. How do you readers like the name Darius Icarus Riddle? Thank you to my wonderful *coughs* most loving *coughs* sister for that name. The first part of this chapter is the Dark Lord's POV before and during his chat with Harry in Knockturn Alley. *u* (That's my new favourite happy face, I think)

Greenscales Chapter 4

Voldemort had seen the child there in Knockturn Alley. He had wondered what one so small was doing there; this place was known to be a place where Dark Wizards commingled.

His questions were somewhat answered when he saw the child. It was him, Harry Potter. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. A Light child wandering around in Knockturn Alley? That was unheard of. Then again, this is Harry Potter we're talking about. But still, something was wrong. As he came upon the child, he could sense the shear amount of power rolling off of him. Not as powerful as him when he was a Second or First Year, but maybe about how he was just before he turned ten. He repeated in his mind that there was absolutely no way, that this kid could turn up more powerful than him. How old was this kid? He must be seven or eight by now, but he looked so small. Harry looked like a five year old. The Dark Lord once again reminded himself that a seven year old wouldn't be more powerful that him.

Voldemort went up to him. He was going to kill the kid. He had to. If the Potter child got even an inkling that the Light wants him to defeat Voldemort himself, Tom was sure that Potter would follow. Damn Dumbledore!

He didn't want to do it, but Voldemort had to kill Potter. Besides, if he didn't, Potter would run off and join the Light as soon as he could. Couldn't have that now could we? Voldemort, however, just couldn't get over the amount of power Potter held. May be he could convince him to come over to the dark?

Voldemort decided on introducing himself as Tom Riddle. Then, the child would not expect his death to come. Just before he launched his cure shouting, "Avada Kedavra," he would reveal just who Tom Riddle was. He was the Dark Lord, the one to be feared by light wizards.

All you had to do was take one look at their supposed leader and you could see that all was not all they make it out to be. At least, that was true for him; he could read the old man like an open book. He wasn't someone who went out massacring people in random fits of anger, but, still. Dumbledore wasn't actually dark; he just manipulated things to be the way he wanted them to be. He was misguided, but Voldemort still hated him and refused to feel sympathy for the old man. In a way, manipulating people's lives could be close to as bad as killing a whole bunch of people.

Ehh…Maybe not. Even if it wasn't, it was still a terrible thing to do.

When he started, everything was going according to plan. However, the boy began to speak Parseltoungue! Parseltoungue was a language only for descendants of Salazar Slytherin. If Potter was one, surely they must be related?

He decided to take the boy home with him. If he was a descendant, and he had to be, he needed to find out how they were related. What Voldemort didn't know was that he may be surprised by their relation to each other.

When Harry accepted, he grabbed the boy's arm and spun them around, concentrating on his destination. He had to admit to himself, he was completely caught off guard by the conversation they had. The child knew who he was and yet he didn't fear him. He shook his head, children hurt his head.

Greenscales Greenscale Greenscales

Apparation was no effort for him and the two soon found themselves at Riddle Manor.

He had changed it quite a bit from when his filthy Muggle father had lived here. He had easily killed the gardener passing it off as a heart attack, as well as making the place more suitable for a wizard. There were Muggle repelling charms around it so that it looked as if the manor was a building that had caught on fire and burned to the ground long ago.

They landed in the drawing room. It had high windows to allow a flood of light inside the room. Chairs and sofas were arranged in a weird sort of Greek Xi shape. In the middle of the outside sofas, there was a large tea table.

"Shall we sit?" Voldemort asked, guiding the small boy to a chair. He went around and sat on the opposite side of the chair arrangement. "We have matters to discuss, Harry," said Voldemort, making an effort to not frighten the poor child in front of him. "First off, we need to talk about me adopting you. I have a very strict set of rules regarding this."

Harry nodded his head to show he understood. During the very short amount of time they had been sitting down, Greenscales climbed down from his place around Harry's neck and onto the floor. Voldemort and Harry didn't even notice as he met up with Nagini and the two slithered out of the room together.

Voldemort went on to tell Harry his list of rules, "Most importantly, you know who I am and of my status in the Wizarding World. Nobody and I mean _nobody_ can know that you are my son. I shall refrain from telling my followers of you until I teach you more about the Dark. Second, even though judging from our first encounter you probably hate them, you must not have any contact with Light wizards."

Harry responded to this by stating simply, "I do hate them, and I understand why you want to keep my being your adopted son from the world. However, this will present a challenge, especially keeping me from the light. Although Dumbledore, the Muggles, and the rest of the Wizarding World believe me to be dead, if I go to Hogwarts and they may find out that I'm actually Harry Potter, alive and well. That would present a problem."

"Fear not, Harry" Voldemort assured, "I plan to change your name when I adopt you. Also, there is no way in all the Wizarding, Muggle, and Death's World that I will allow you to get near that babbling buffoon of a person that the Light calls a Headmaster!" Voldemort finished his rant almost shouting. But it just couldn't be, because Dark Lords do not shout. If they want to be heard, they will make everyone quiet or they will use Sonortis. Voldemort will always remain cool and collected. Dark Lords just do not shout. It is unbecoming of them.

Harry nodded his consent on the issue. He could hardly keep his mask of indifference on; he was just way too exited! You know, it isn't every day that you meet the most evil Dark Lord in the world (whom you just may or may not admire), much less, meet one that wishes to adopt you!

Greenscales Greenscales Greenscales

A/N My Dearest Readers I am soooooo sorry for the long wait. There really is no excuse for it. Hope you liked the chapter and what was going through Voldemorts mind! But, anyways, thanks once again for all the reviews, you know I love them! Sorry the chapter is so short compared to the others.

That writer who took forever to update her story I think her name is Moonlight or something? *u*

Review!


End file.
